tentang duyung yang merindukan matahari
by serozha
Summary: "Ceritakan padaku tentang isi lautan." Tanya Eric, suatu kali.


tentang duyung yang merindukan matahari

Eric masih ingat pertama kali ia bernapas, mengapung dari kegelapan dan gelombang yang mengayun dan menenggelamkannya, hingga tangan yang halus, indah, dan suara merdu bukan dari dunia ini membuainya untuk membuka mata pada halo matahari.

Ariel bersuara seperti gemerlap riak-riak lautan, jelas di antara deburan, dan rambutnya yang merah begitu indah membuat halo yang membayang. Eric selalu ingat akan matanya yang biru, pipinya yang kekanak-kanakan, dan wangi lautan yang menyelubunginya. Ia ingat waktu pertama kali, dan diulang kembali kini di tiap saat ketika Ariel kini bersamanya.

Ia jatuh cinta lagi, tiap kali.

-x-

Di balik kastil istana, jam-jam pagi saat garis oranye di horizon membuka dan membelah lautan dan langit untuk kali pertama, kadang Eric terjaga dan mereka memandangi lautan dari balkoni, bersama.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang isi lautan."

Ariel tertawa kecil, menguap.

"Lantai lautan diisi dengan berbagai macam koral, seperti taman, namun mereka bisa menguncup ketakutan bila kau berenang terlalu cepat,"

Ia bercerita mengenai makhluk laut aneka warna dan bentuk dan ukuran, yang semuanya hidup tenteram di bawah kuasa Triton, ayahnya yang baik. Berbagai macam duyung yang berenang dan membantu ikan-ikan lepas dari jaring, dan menyanyikan selamat tinggal tiap kali ada kapal yang tenggelam kala Triton marah.

"Ayahmu, dia orang yang baik." Kata Eric, mengingat lelaki berjanggut yang memegang trisula. Ia mempercayakan putrinya yang bungsu pada seorang pangeran, yang berlayar di kesehariannya, yang menghargai lautan.

Ariel tertawa, dan memandang ke kejauhan, ketika riak-riak perak mulai membentang sembari mentari naik. Ia selalu mencintai lautan, dan kadang merindukannya. Tapi ia juga sangat menyukai kakinya, dan iramanya ketika ia berjalan atau ketika Eric berdansa, tiap kali ia berjalan.

Ia tidak bisa memiliki keduanya pada waktu yang bersamaan, bukan?

"Apa kau merindukan ayahmu?"

Ariel mengambil tangannya, dan meletakkannya di mana jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Aku menyayangimu," katanya. "Ayo kita pergi berlayar."

Manusia tidak pernah bisa menaklukkan lautan. Mereka menggunakan pasak dan kayu dan layar, temalian, dan berlayar mengarunginya di saat laut tenang. Di pantai, duyung hanya bisa bertahan begitu lama.

Di tengah-tengah samudra seperti ini, kau tidak bisa melihat dasar, tempat istana Triton berada. Dan terkadang, Ariel begitu merindukannya hingga ia ingin menyelam ke dalam lautan, di antara buih-buih yang dihasilkan sisi kapal.

Eric memperhatikannya.

Di tengah samudra, dengan helaan napas, Eric mendekatinya, yang begitu mencintai lautan, tapi dengan cara yang berbeda. Ariel ingin berada di dalamnya, bukan hanya dari permukaan ombak-ombak.

"Kalau kau ingin," Eric memegang bahunya dan menguntai rambutnya yang merah, seperti matahari. "Kau bisa meminta ayahmu untuk mengubahmu kembali, agar kau bisa kembali ke lautan-"

"Eric!"

Ariel meremas tangannya, menghentikan rentetan pemikirannya yang membayang. Kemudian ia membuat Eric menatap matanya yang biru, seperti lautan.

"Aku ingin di sini. Di atas lautan, di bawah matahari setiap saat. Dan aku sangat menyukainya."

Eric menatapnya, menyipit, tidak teryakinkan.

Ariel menyentuh wajahnya dengan hati-hati, dan seperti selalu yang ia lakukan, dengan sayang.

Dan kemudian ia bernyanyi kembali, seperti kali pertama. Tentang lagunya yang merindukan matahari dan ingin hidup di atas permukaan. Tentang ikan duyung yang ingin menjadi manusia, dan tentang akhir yang bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu sama seperti aku mencintai lautan," Eric kembali lagi seperti waktu pertama kali.

"Bila kau begitu ingin aku kembali ke lautan," suara Ariel yang merdu kembali bergetar, dan matanya berkerling jenaka ketika ia menarik Eric ke sisi kapal yang membelah samudra. "kita bisa mencoba berenang bersama."

Wanita itu, menariknya ikut sembari melompat, ke dalam deburan ombak dan air asinnya.

Dan Eric tertawa.

.

.

.

(Ia mencintainya seperti lautan.)


End file.
